


Unashamed

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Draco gives zero fucks, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, conversations about sex, implied Bottom! Draco, implied sex, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: After overhearing his son and Harry Potter having sex in Malfoy Manor, Lucius is furious and confronts his son. Draco is tired of having to explain himself to people who are far too invested in his and Harry's lives.





	Unashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta KeyFlight790.

Groaning. The last thing Lucius Malfoy expected to hear, as he walked past his son’s room at three in the morning. He froze, worried that Draco might be having a nightmare or otherwise in pain when, “Ooh yes. Harder Daddy,” Draco moaned. Lucius felt his eye twitch as he made his way back to his bedroom with a groan, massaging his temples. Climbing back into bed, Lucius stared up at the ceiling.. His mind was swimming. Bloody buggering hell.  He thought, he was never getting to sleep again now. He would be having a very serious talk with his son come morning. **  
**

* * * DM * * *

Draco yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he looked around his bedroom with a contented sigh. Harry laid beside him on the bed, still fast asleep. Draco couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend, gods I love him, he thought. He was tempted not to wake him, when he remembered where they were. Malfoy Manor, with his father, Draco was not prepared to deal with him alone. He leaned down, kissing the top of Harry’s shoulder. Harry groaned, flipping over and kissed his lips.

Draco hummed, “We’ll be expected for breakfast,” he said. “I promised mother.

Harry purred. “I’d rather eat your arse.”

Draco whined, “H-Harry, please,” he begged.

“Gods, you make it so hard for me to not want to fuck you into this mattress right now.” Harry growled against his throat, nipping at his pale flesh, sucking a bruise there.

“D-Daddy, please. Need you so bad.”

Harry purred, “Mmm you’re so pretty when you beg, baby,” Harry trailed his hand down Draco’s thigh, teasing him.

“T-tease,” Draco whined.

“You love it.”

Draco sighed, “Only if you fuck me, Daddy.” Harry grinned.

“How about a little quickie. I’ll eat your sweet little arse and make you come, and then fuck you properly after breakfast?”

Draco flipped onto his stomach fast, Harry grinned.

* * *

It was nearing ten by the time Harry and Draco made their way downstairs for breakfast.

“Well, so good of you to finally join us,” Lucius snarked.

“Sorry, we got… tied up.”

“I’m sure,” Lucius remarked, with a huff.

“Do you have some sort of problem?” Harry asked.

“As a matter of fact I do!” Lucius snapped, turning on his son,“Draco, I walked by your room last night, and imagine my surprise to hear you loudly moaning, calling Harry a name I cannot possibly repeat, degrading yourself and for what?”

Draco snorted. “I don’t believe this. You invited us here, and I thought, wow. Maybe things will be different. Maybe my father has finally accepted my relationship with Harry and we can all move past it.”

“You expect me to be okay with this?” he demanded.

“What are you the most offended by, that I’m sleeping with a man, that it’s Potter and he’s not a pureblood, or that I’m a bottom?” Lucius’s eyes lowered. “Because I am. I’m the biggest bottom there ever was. I love to take it up the arse. There’s nothing I love more than being bent over a table and fucked until I can’t stand, or crawling into Harry’s lap and riding his cock until I scream. You think that makes me weak? Because I willingly submit to Harry? Or are you just bitter because try though you might, you could never get me to submit to your will?”

“Why you insolent little brat!”

“It takes a strong man to be a bottom, we have all the real power, which one would think you of all people would appreciate. As for calling him Daddy, well, it’s not as if you were much of a father figure, so you can’t exactly blame me there. Harry loves me, and what’s more, I love him… if you can’t be happy for me, then I don’t want you a part of my life anymore,” with that, Draco turned on his heel and stormed out of the dining room, Harry grinning at his heels.

Lucius Malfoy stared in shock at his son’s retreating form, Narcissa snorted into her tea. From the other room the floo flared to life, and Harry and Draco were gone.

 

 


End file.
